From Dust To Dust
by SweetestRemorse
Summary: A story of the the hunter Lazarus and his possessed best friend and non believer younger brother.


Lazarus stared blankly across the room. He could still hear his younger brother, Jessie yelling but he stopped listening to the words an hour ago. It was the same argument every time, every single time. Jessie and Lazarus had very different fundamental beliefs. As in Jessie completely and utterly believed in science and the explained and nothing else. And Lazarus was on the other side of the spectrum, where he actually professionally dealt with the supernatural and paranormal. Jessie raved that Lazarus being a Hunter was a madman's excuse. Over and over again and her was very frankly tired of being called daft and mad.

Jessie and Lazarus were eleven years apart, hell they didn't even look alike aside from their body builds, and Jessie was only thirteen so god knew if that would change. Lazarus was twenty four he had dark burgundy hair that he kept short. Jessie's hair was a much lighter brown and freckles dusted his cheeks. They practically disagreed on everything, but they still lived together. Jessie with Lazarus rather, he'd rather live with the brother he never got alone with than his parents in small town, USA.

"Are you even listening anymore?!" Jessie demanded waving his hands in front of his brother's face.

Lazarus shook his head snapping out of his trance to look at Jessie. "No did you happen to say anything besides "Laz you crazy motherfucker ghosts don't exist"?" The older brother pushed up from the couch and walked across the room to the window, "Because I don't want to hear it anymore Jessie."

"Oh my god Lazarus do you even listen to yourself when you talk? I get the impression that it's just a loud roaring in your ears." Jessie grumbled running a hand through his hair. "Like how do you know that Harry is in trouble, when is the last time you even talked to him Lazarus?"

"Jess-"

"Jessie what? What could you possibly have to say to me Lazarus?"

"I can't explain, I just feel he's in trouble." Lazarus sighed as he turned from the window and leaned against the wall.

Jessie through his arms in frustration, "So you are just going to leave me here on a gut feeling? Jesus Christ Laz are you even listening to yourself?"

"Jessie I know you don't believe me but I'm telling you-"

"No! No shut up Lazarus. You need help, you don't need to go find Harry, lets talk about this. Lets go home and just talk about this. "

Lazarus shook his head and slid his hands into the pockets. "Get out Jessie."

"Wait what?" Jessie widened his eyes and glanced over to his older brother.

"Get-the-fuck-out-of-my-mother-fucking-apartment." 

"I..uh.. Lazarus you're a priest can you even talk like that?"

Larazus raised an eyebrow at his brother tempting him to call him crazy again, his blood was boiling and he was about five minutes away from shoving the kid's head into the toilet and flushing until he screeched uncle. "Get out and go back home. Take my card and get out of this apartment. Get out of this state and don't you ever come back."

"But Lazarus?" The boy stuttered and stumbled towards the door. "I-I'm just worried about you."

"Jessie I am done listening to your scientology shit. You've only been here for six months and I can't take it any longer. For the love of God I am a priest and you can't even respect that. So this is where I draw the line," He paused to demonstrate the line between the two with his hands, "So get out and get away from me."

"Oh my god is this really what this is about?" Jessie scoffed and gathered his things, "Fine, Lazarus, fucking fine, I'll leave, I'll go back home but I can promise you as soon as you realize that none of this is real you'll regret it because I never want to fucking see you're oversensitive ass again."

"Good so get out, and don't come crawling back, you aren't welcome here anymore."

"I promise I won't." Jessie growled as he stormed out of the apartment slamming the door shut behind him.

Lazarus watched the boy stride down to the street and out his thumb to find a ride home through the peephole in the door. Good… the man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He really left, Jessie was really gone. Lazarus walked away from the door whispering profanities to unknown listeners and packed his bags to go check on Harry.


End file.
